1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of welding rods;
The invention is more particularly related to an improved method and apparatus for forming a welding rod of unusual and superior quality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in this field is primarily found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,508 and 3,498,094.The present invention relates to an unusual combination of steps incorporating some of the steps previously used in practicing the two referenced patents.